Resurrection of S
by Brony-Online
Summary: With Sombra back from dead and with Twilight being captured and brainwashed brainwashed. It will be up to her friends to save her...all her friends two worlds combine. But will their power be strong enough to beat them and will a friend from the past who hasn't been seen for 500 moons return? The only way to beat their friend is with the Pinkies' strategy...fusion #Dragon Ball Z.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Vision

 **Hey guys Tom here. This is my first fan fiction so don't go hating on it if most of the content is off. Also, most of the content I am taking from other fan fiction I have read. We start off after the incident and Twilight is talking to herself in a rehabilitation hospital. Hope you guys enjoy.**

My Name is Twilight Sparkle. I have been Twilight Terror because I was captured and manipulated. If it wasn't for my CHS friends I don't know what would of happened to me or Equestria and with Sombra gone peace has returned. My name is Twilight Sparkle and THIS is my story.

"Where am I" the young alicorn asked asked as a dark shadow was coming up behind her taking the form of a dark unicorn.

"Well my dear you are here…because you are my Queen" a voice as cold as the shadows them selves because it was the shadows that were talking even her own.

She knew who it was but she didn't want to be right. As she started to turn around she saw every shadow in the room surround her and she screamed.

She awoke with a start, heart pounding, it felt so real she thought to herself only to think that it could have been a vision.

The day went on as normal except there was a voice in the back of her head trying to take over to make her come to him. Her soon to be king, SOMBRA.

Several days have passed since the vision but she didn't tell her friends. The voice would only get stronger and stronger as time goes on until one day she is with Sombra and it will stop. That night she had the same dream/vision she then saw the pony that was behind it and she was subjected to torture until she had agreed to join him. She then tried to wake up but couldn't and she was under Sombra's spell and she turned around to see her friends and smiled wickedly. "Goodbye every-pony" she said as she killed her friends as she watched only to laugh and the to go sleep with him.

"Twilight…Twilight…TWILIGHT." a voice yelled. She woke up only to find Spike, her number 1 assistant, calling her name.

"Hey Spike what's up?" she asked knowing it was either news about another ponies problem or royal business/news from Canterlot. She was wrong as Spike burped up a scroll which was from her sister-in-law Cadence.

Twilight read it in her head only to learn that there is a strong sense of dark magic and it was coming from Ponyville but it was coming from her castle!

 **I better just clarify that this takes place after MLP EG: Rainbow Rocks and has a bit of Dragon Ball type things in it like "fusion", look it up cause trust me it will come in handy when the final battle takes place. Until Next Time. Stay Frosty**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Capture

Twilight stood there in shock. Dark magic in her castle but how. She thought that it was a false signal and would disappear.

Then an odd thing started happening and all over Ponyville dark crystals started popping out of nowhere and no pony knew how to get rid of them. Before long crystals started popping up all around Twilights castle.

Later that night. Another nightmare just my luck she thought. As she descended she came face to face with the shadow king himself.

"This is impossible…how can you still be" only to get cut off from Sombra's laughing "Nothing impossible my dear Twilight. As you can see I am still alive and you are the key to my victory".

"What are you talking about Sombra" only to wake up before he could answer.

Twilight then called all her friends together, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie (some times Pinkimeiner depending on her mood), Fluttershy, and Rarity to discuss the random dark crystals popping up everywhere. As Twilight started to say, "So you all no why we are here" only to get cut off by Pinkie "To parrrrrrrrrrty" she said cheerfully. Only to stop to look at Twilight and using her dark side to sense if she was hiding something. They all said, "No." except for Pinkie.

As they concluded their meeting, Pinkie invited all of them to a sleepover. Everyone thought it was a good idea except for Twilight who new there was trouble coming but agreed anyway. All of them went to get ready and as time went on towards the sleepover and Twilight knew her time was coming and Sombra will rise. But why was she excited for that. As Twilight walked towards Pinkie's place she stopped to look at a crystal and only to see herself but it wasn't her it was an evil version of herself but her horn was shaped like Sombra's, she had red eyes, long hair and her entire body was darker and she wore armor.

She backed up in shock only for the crystal to disappear. She then decided to tell her friends in the mourning.

As she arrived at Pinkie's she started feeling different and she started mumbling to herself. After a few games it was time for bed and all fell asleep only to not notice Twilight was flying away. Her eyes were red, green, and black. She flying straight into a trap only to not know it was a trap.

On her sleeping bag. There were dark crystals which were arranged in an "S".

 **Until next time. Stay Frosty**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The "death" of a friend

When her friends woke they were shocked to find Twilight was gone and where she had been sleeping was replaced with dark crystals in the form of an "S"

"Out of all the most horrible things that could of happened, THIS IS THE MOST HORRIBLE THING", said Rarity

"Nooooooooooo!" Pinkie screamed. "Twilight has turned into crystals." Everypony rolled their eyes but remembered she was just being Pinkie Pie.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's not what happened to Twilight", said Rainbow Dash.

"Then what might of happened to her", asked Fluttershy in her timid /shy voice.

"I don't know but we have to find her y'all", said Applejack enthusiastically but still kind of concerned for the well being of her friend.

Suddenly Spike burst into the room panting like he had just ran a 42.2 kilometer (26.221 miles) marathon.

"News...about...Twi...Twi...Twilight", he said as he nearly lost consciousness from lack of oxygen.

"Where is she", all of them asked in unison.

"The...Crystal...Empire", he said and then nearly lost consciousness for the second time. They all bolted for the door with Rainbow carrying Spike so he wouldn't lose consciousness to catch the next train to find their missing friend.

As the train ride progressed all of Twilights friends and Spike could only think about her well being. As they approached the Crystal Empire they were greeted by Princess Cadence and Shining Armor (Twilight's BBBFF/wife of Cadence). They were glad to see them but they had a worried look on their face.

"Where's Twilight?!", they all asked in a concerned manner. They only that matters were about to get worse. Just then the tower where Twilight had found the crystal heart… exploded. They all stood in shock of what had just happened until they saw Twilight near the edge of the platform with...Sombra close behind her?! As her friends raced towards the castle, Sombra started to power up his horn. They were about a 100m (328.1 feet) when Twilight was hit by a freeze spell. As her friends approached the tower, at full pace, they where knocked back from an explosion. When they looked up all they could see is flames in the tower where Twilight was. Sombra had just killed Princess Twilight Sparkle, there friend! All of Twilights friends and family (there at the current moment) could just stare and/or cry at what had just happened. Twilight was gone... but unknown to them was that Sombra actually teleported Twilight to his dungeon until she was ready because she was the key she was his queen.

 **Dah dah dahhhhhhhhh. Until next time. Stay Frosty**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: With the death of good comes the birth of Terror Pt.1

Twilight's friends spent the night in Canterlot and the news of Twilight's death spread like wild fire. The funeral was to be held the following day in the center of Canterlot. Everypony was invited to attend the funeral.

 _ **The**_ _ **Next**_ _ **Day**_

As Twilight's friends left the hotel, they escorted by the royal guards to where the ceremony would take place. Everypony was dressed in black. Everypony came from far and near to pay their respects and all were thanked for attending.

"Thank you all for attending todays funeral," said Celestia as she tried not to cry, "as you all know one of our...beloved princesses has died. I will now call upon Princess Twilight...Sparkle's friends to say a few words." She stepped down from the podium to make room for them. First went Pinkie Pie.

"Twiliiiiiight", she started crying and scream repetitively and soon had to be escorted off the stage. Next was Applejack.

"Twilight was a great friend and defender of Equestria. Without her all of Equestria would have been doomed", she said holding back a tear. Next was Fluttershy.

"Rest in piece, Twilight." she said nearly bursting into tears. Next was Rarity.

"Out of the most worse possible thing, this is the most worst possible thing that could ever happen." she said also having to be escorted off the stage. Next was Rainbow Dash.

"Twilight was like the sister I never had and she'll remain one of my most dearest friends.", she said trying not to lose her cool which failed drastically. After a couple more people went and surprisingly Discord even said a few words which surprised everypony. Finally, Celestia went.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle was a great student of mine and she will be sorely missed. Although she has passed away she is still with us but as long as there is air in my lungs I swear we will not rest until the Sombra has gotten what he deserves. The royal guard will not rest until they have brought him to justice. The crowd cheered as she concluded her statement. As everypony filed out of the venue all that was left behind was flowers and a picture of Twilight and all of her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: With the death of good comes the birth of Terror Pt.2

 _ **The nightmare in this chapter will be in Italics**_

Meanwhile Twilight had been put in a cage and was beginning to wake up.

"Where...where am I." she said still dazed. She took in surrounding then realized she was in a cell. Then she remembered. "Sombra", she yelled. A cackle then came from the distance. A laugh so sinister it made her tremble with fear. He them appeared in front of her smiling, "Hello my dear." he said with a sinister look on his face. Quickly without thinking she tried powering up her horn only to here him laugh and realize her magic was countered by his dark magic.

"W-wha-what do you want with me?" she asked both afraid and curious of what lay ahead of her.

"Ha, I want your power I want you to be my queen." he said. Just then he cast a nightmare spell, a repeat of what she looked at back in his horror door that was back in the Crystal Empire. She was back in Canterlot and Celestia was starting to disgrace everything Twilight knew and love.

 _ **6 Months and counting later**_

So far Celestia had gone through with her promise and the royal guard have been looking for Twilight. Even Discord was using his magic to try and find her but there was no results. All of Twilights friends had grown apart and Spike and just finally been released from therapy and moved in with Rarity. Sometimes they met in Twilight's castle which had been abandoned...they all would say a few words to an alter they had made similar to the one in Canterlot.

...Back in Sombra's lair

Her daily routine soon became wake up devour the moldy breakfast she was given, because she starved herself for 3 weeks, next she endured her living nightmare about she being shunned by everypony including her family and friends. She wouldn't break she would rather die than join Sombra.

"Why won't you just give in already." said Sombra getting slightly annoyed with Twilight but he knew it would payoff. As he ended his nightmare spell she was, again, broken down in tears. Then he thought for a bit and without warning he fired another spell putting all his strength into it.

 _Twilight found herself surrounded by her friends and family. Everypony she knew in person were giving her were giving her a dirty look. Even Spike! She then felt a pain emitting from her chest and in a flash of white light she was a unicorn again. Still wondering what had just happened._

 _It was a mistake ever meeting you Twilight Sparkle." snapped Rainbow Dash harshly. "All you ever did was nearly get us killed on your crazy adventures."_

" _Yeah!" all of her other friends said in unison._

" _Dash...Pinkie...Applejack...Fluttershy...Rare...Spike?"_

" _Hmph! You only see me as a slave! You just used me to get access to become Princess Celestia! Some friend you are!" Spike snapped bitterly._

" _That's not true, Spike!" cried Twilight. "Not Spike…anypony but Spike!" she thought._

 _Suddenly something hit her. She fell to the ground. She was bleeding from a hit to the face. As she looked about to see who had hit her she saw Rainbow Dash in an attack stance. "That's for nearly getting us killed on those adventures of yours", hissed Rainbow, "We are better off without you."_

" _Dash…I thought we were best friends." she said feeling tears starting to fall._

" _YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS!" they all yelled in unison._

" _No...NO", she screamed in sheer denial, "This can't be happening!"_

" _She's a danger to us and Equestria." Celestia growled, "It is better if we just get rid of her...for all of our sakes."_

" _We couldn't agree more", they all growled in unison with deadly looks in their eyes. As they slowly closed in on her, she started running towards them and teleported away. When she reappeared she was back in her castle and she tumbled...tumbled straight through the portal to the human world. When she came out of the portal, still tumbling, she hit something…she rolled straight into a leg. When she looked up again she saw Sunset Shimmer looking back at her. She was back at CHS and she was happy to see them until she felt something hit her straight across the face. When her vision cleared she saw Rainbow Dash (human) standing there with blood on her hands._

" _What was that for!" Twilight screamed._

" _That was from the other me." Dash said smirking a bit. Twilight looked to Sunset Shimmer, who currently had her journal out. Before she could even recover she was picked up by Fluttershy and threw her back through the portal. When Twilight landed back in Equestria, everypony was looking at her ready to strike. She back paddled up to the portal only to be stopped be her CHS friends._

" _Get her" both Pinkies said in unison._

 _No...stop...please...STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" screamed Twilight._

Sombra watched as Twilight withered on the floor in pain as though she were being beaten to death. Her tears and pleas didn't stop as she frantically flailed her hooves around as if she was attempting to protect herself from her invisible attackers. When the spell finally wore off, Twilight had been reduced to a shivering mess on the floor. Curled up in a tight ball crying loudly. Sombra smiled softly and approached the broken alicorn. He had finally broke her. Just like he wanted. He laid beside Twilight before removing his cape and placing it on her. Twilight snuggled at the soft, comforting fabric. It was the first comforting thing she had felt since her capture. She continued to cry.

"My dear..." Sombra crooned as he gently pulled her into an embrace. He was pleased to see she didn't pull away from him but actually clung onto him for comfort. "Now do you believe me? The ones you saw as your friends have betrayed you. They care nothing for you…they have abandoned you."

Twilights cries had slowly turned in loud whimpers. She pulled herself closer to the gray stallion. Sombra smiled and gently caressed her mane. "Don't worry my little "Terror". I'll never be like them. I'll always be by your side no matter what. I am your only friend.

Twilight sniffled and her loud sobs and been reduced to broken whimpers. Finally, she gave into exhaustion and fell asleep in his hooves. It would be a long road to recovery for her but for now all she needed was rest, food, and a comfy bed. She would be his apprentice and queen, and soon his Twilight Terror...because when good falls, Terror is not so far behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The bringers of bad/good news

 _ **Another 6 months later**_

"Chin up everypony" said Pinkie enthusiastically, "Today's a special day. She was right…it had been about a full year since they lost Twilight but today was Twilight's birthday.

"She's right." said Celestia, who had been silent the entire trip to see Twilight's plaque. The engravings were still crystal clear it read:

 **R.I.P**

 **Twilight Sparkle**

 **Beloved:**

 **Student,**

 **Friend,**

 **Princess of Friendship,**

 **and**

 **Holder/** **Wielder** **of the Element of Magic**

"Rest well Twilight", said Rainbow Dash as the rain began to fall. They all went there separate ways except for Spike who knelt there stared at the plaque then left for Ponyville with tears starting to fall.

... _Back in the Legion of Doom LOL_

Three fillies all cuddled in fear as Sombra approached them. There names were Apple Bloom, Scootaloo (don't know how to spell her name), and Sweetie Belle they were the Cutie Mark Crusaders (CMC).

"Now we will see if she is ready." snarled Sombra with the rest of his shadow army.

"What do y-you want with u-us" stammered Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah what she said" chimed in the other two.

Just then another pony entered the room, this one a mare. Her skin was a blackish-purple and her horn was shaped like Sombra. The stripe in her mane had grown darker over time and mane grown longer. Her eyes were a sparkling purple.

"Twilight...Sparkle!" they said in unison.

Twilight gave them a dark look and said, "I am Twilight Terror."

Sombra smiled. He had done well. Now...was the time for the test. "Kill them" said Sombra.

"No cried" the CMC, "Twilight listen to us we are your friends."

Twilight's eyes flashed with anger and she said in a cold raspy voice, "I have no friends except for my King. You will perish."

"Twilight listen to us it's the Cutie Mark Crusaders." the cried in fear.

Twilight suddenly started to remember she said, "Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo. As she finished talking she felt some agonizing pain she was enduring that same nightmare that broke her. When it stopped she looked back at the CMC and started powering up her horn. "We will die." she screamed. As she fired the beam it hit the CMC sending them to the Human world and with them Twilight sent a note "Help me"

When the CMC woke it was like they were looking into a mirror. They all screamed alerting Twilight's CHS friends who were a couple meters (6-10 feet) away. They rushed over only to get a major headache, except for Sunset Shimmer, who were confused why there were double CMC.

"It's Twilight" said the CMC said before falling unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The calvary is coming

 **Well I think I should introduce the calvary**

"Sweetie Belle … AppleBloom … Scootaloo. Can you hear me", said Sunset Shimmer, once a raging she-demon.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh. Why are we seeing doubles", said Rainbow Dash.

"Because they are obviously from Princess Twilight's world", said Pinkie.

"Where are we?" said (Eq) Scootaloo

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed the (Human) CMC.

"Why are there two of us", said (Human) Sweetie Belle

"Where was I," said AppleBloom, "Oh yeah, Twilight is alive and has been corrupted by King Sombra and they are planning to take over Equestria."

"Wait how did you get here and how do you know that", asked Sunset.

 _One long backstory later_

"So you all see you might have found a weakness for Twilight but the only way is to beat her and remind her we are her friends." said Pinkie

"Everyone meet back here in 20. We're going on a road trip." said Sunset

 _20 min later_

"Okay everyone ready" asked Sunset

"Yep" they all said in unison.

"Good then lets go through the portal" said Pinkie

 _ **Sunset Shimmer's POV**_

The inside the portal was a whole lot of colors and spheres of Equestria's present and past. The other side of the portal was insight. As she emerged from the portal the rest of her friends landed on top of her squishing her to death.

"Who goes there", said a familiar voice. It was the friendly dragon, Spike.

"Spike", they all said in unison

"Hey and why are there two CMCs", said Spike

"Okay Spike, hold onto your spikes _(bad pun intended)_ we have a story to tell ya." said (Human) Apple Jack

 _ **After a lot of explaining Spike finally understood the situation**_

"YEAH", screamed Spike, "Twilight is alive."

"Wow. I never thought I would see the day when somepony was happy to have a crazy brainwashed boss/friend/mother-figure.

"Well I'll try and get in touch with one of our old friends in the mean time I'll get the gang together," said Spike, "Sunset do you remember Tom?"

"Oh yeah, he that D.J. guy right." said Sunset blushing

"Stop hiding your feelings for him everypony knows you like like him," said Spike

"Okay, okay. Just get the gang together and we will work on a plan to get back Twilight" said Sunset

 _ **A little while later**_

"Okay everypony is here except for Tom." said Spike, "He said he will join us later but in the meantime the Pinkie's have a plan to beat Sombra."

"Fusion", said the Pinkie's leaving everypony confused

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will finish this one and then move onto the prequels to this story. Until next time stay frosty.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: An old friend returns

 **If you want to know who the old friend is it is me from the FanFiction When it all began. Well enjoy and please don't sue me DragonBall Z or Hasbro/DHX media :(**

 **By the way my grammar isn't that good. I have been sick the past couple days so relax I have fine… kinda.**

"Okay so what is this "fusion" thing you are talking about," said (human) AppleJack.

"It is when to beings become 1 being but it only lasts for 30 minutes so we have to make it count," said both Pinkie Pies. Just then the rest of the gang walked in and got a majour headache with the rest of their human counterparts.

"Okay. I would say it again but Twi was right that we would get a majour headache if we saw our human counterparts," said (Equestria) AppleJack.

"Okay girls. We have good news and confusing news. Which do you want to here first." said Spike happily

 _ **A little while later with some headache tablets and some tears and confusion**_

"So what you are trying to say is that Twilight is alive but she isn't Twilight she is Twilight Terror and she is under Sombra's control," said Fluttershy.

"Yeah and SHE IS ALIVE!" screamed Spike joyously.

"Heh looks like someone didn't need those sessions with Dr. Wolf after all." said a familiar voice.

"Is that" started Sunset.

"Yeah it is" said Spike. A figure appeared. He had blue-ish green-ish, a brown mane and a have red coat.

"Hey. Did you all miss me," I said

"Thomas," they all yelled as they tackled me.

"I missed you all too. I would have been here at "Twilight's funeral" but I still sensed her energy levels and I investigated a bit more but by the time I got their it was too late." I said

"Why didn't you tell us earlier!" demanded (Equestria) AppleJack.

"Like I said I had to be certain and combining a Ki attack with a spell took some time but I finally managed to do it." I said proudly

"Well… what's the attack called." asked both Pinkies

"I call it Special Memory Cannon **(parody of Special Beam Cannon)** " I said

"What does it do?" asked everypony.

"It is like Twilight's memory spell except this version will bring all of her memories back and get rid off all the false memories Sombra has given her." I said

"Okay," said (Equestria) AppleJack, "when do we begin."

"First things first we need all of you to nail the fusion technique and I have brought a friend with me in order to help all of you to learn it." I said.

"Oh and who is that." questioned Sunset

"Goku," I called, "get your butt in here and stop eating like a horse." _**(Pun intended)**_

"But Thomas I am a horse." said a voice. A stallion with a blue coat and brown eyes with a brown mane entered."

"Everypony meet Goku a Saiyan raised on Earth and from a different dimension." I said


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Training day

 **Still sick but won't leave ya guys hanging.**

"Okay Pinkies show them how it's done" I said.

"Okay Tom," they said in unison, "Fuuuuusion…Ha." A bright light engulfed the room and once the light disappeared their stood one pony instead of two. They looked like Pinkie's rainbow power form.

"Great job Pinkie or Pinkies. This is still confusing to me Tom." said Goku

"You'll get used to it. Trust me it took me a while when I went over to the human world to visit Sunset." I said

"This is would confuse Frieza to hell," joked Goku

"You can say that again." I said, "Okay everypony give it the best shot you got."

 **2 hours later and a whole lot of failed fusions later**

"What are you and Sunset gonna fuse with" asked (fusion) AppleJack

"Well me and Tom will be able to handle ourselves." said Sunset

"Yeah and if I have to get stronger I will use a technique that will hopefully help me defeat Sombra easily." I said

"What is that." asked (fusion) Fluttershy

"You'll have to wait and find out," I said, "well I better get Goku back to his dimension."

"Bye Goku" said everypony

 **Back in** Goku's **dimension**

"Thanks again Goku," I said

"Anytime Tom… and quick question." said Goku

"And what is that" I asked

"If the plan fails...what happens next" he asked

"Well I guess I'll have to try reach Super Saiyan 2 and in the mean time try to save my friends…even if it means sacrificing my own." I answered, "Hey if anything happens to me can you find the Dragon balls and bring me back to life. I owe it to my family to finish this and I never will break a promise."

"Well good luck Tom see ya next time." said Goku

"Yeah. Cheers Goku." I said as I started jumping back to the MLP universe

 _ **Sorry for such a short chapter. I thought I owed it to you guys to pump out another chapter today. Well stay Frosty and tell me what you think will happen in the big fight and who will be superior.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The resurrection of T

 **As you can probably guess… I won't spoil it.**

"I can sense them" I said as we walked through the snow. After dropping off Goku, me and the gang went after Twilight and Sombra. The gang consisted of both Raritys, AppleJacks, Pinkie Pies, Rainbow Dashs, Fluttershys, CMCs, Sunset Shimmer, and me.

"So whats the plan," they asked me in unison.

"Easy I'll fight Sombra and you fight Twilight." I said

"But what if you fail" they all asked

"Don't worry I have people watching over me" I said. I put my finger to my here. "Hey guys can you here me." I said

"Loud and clear Tom" said a familiar voice in my head

"Hah King Kai, long time no hear." I said. Goku starts laughing in the background. "Okay so do you have everything ready just in case?" I asked

"Ready" they said.

"Good" I replied. "Okay girls how about it."

"Ready" they replied

"Okay." I said. "Operation The Mountain Dew Chronicles is a go. **(Okay say in the comments if you know the reference)**

"Tom inbound" Goku yelled.

"To late!" I yelled. "Girls duck!"

The ducked and I faced the blast coming at us at Mach 5 fighter jet speeds. "Ka-Meh-Ha-Meh-Haaaaaa" I said shooting Kamehameha wave at the blast cancelling it out.

"Mwahahahahaha" came an evil sounding voice from every single direction.

"Sombra!" I yelled, "Show yourself!"

"Why last time I saw you Thomas, I had inpailed you thus killing you." he said menacingly.

"Well you didn't turn out so good yourself being blown into a million pieces must have been painful smirking a bit."

"Well the Crystal Heart was stronger than I anticipated" he said embarrassingly.

I started laughing so hard. "You think the Crystal Heart could do that I shot a blast at you just before the Crystal Heart activated and I died" I said trying to hold myself together.

"So you are smarter than I remember you being but are you ready to face your old friend."

Twilight appeared and was in terrible shape she had a dark magenta coat her mane had gone darker her horn was shaped like Sombra her eyes were red black and green and she had a wicked smile on her face which revealed she had sharp misshapen teeth and nothing was the same. Her cutie mark had gotten a black lightning through it.

"Twilight" I said.

"I am Twilight Terror and you, Tom, are going to be my first victim" she said.

"Girls...now" I yelled.

"Fuuuuusion Ha" they said doing the fusion dance. They assumed there forms and went after Twilight.

"Looks like it's me and you Sombra" I said

"Lets dance then Tom...I'll enjoy killing you again." he said maliciously

"Not this time Sombra" I said smirking

"Ahhhhhhh" we said flying towards each other

 **So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for not updating this. I kind of had exams, camp, and I needed to go on Hiatus for a bit for personal reasons but I plan to have the ending done by and uploaded by Christmas and start on my other fanfic which explains how I got to this universe in the first. Well enjoy review and Stay Frosty**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Resurrection of T part 2

 _ **So it's been so long just needed to spend time with family and thanks for all your support.**_

3rd POV

As Tom faced off with Sombra the girls were facing off with Twilight who was not holding back.

"Twilight. We don't want to hurt you" said fusion AppleJack

"Well I do" countered Twilight who started smirking because she was holding back.

"But we're your friends Twilight" said fusion Fluttershy

"I don't have any except for my dear King Sombra" snarled Twilight

"Twilight," said Sunset, "you once said to me friends are for life and anything happens to one you have to do your best to save them from their inner-darkness and help them through it..."

"Save me the chit chat you excuse for a friend" said Twilight, "You were there...all of you, you didn't want me as your friend no more so you all beat me up took away my wings! But Sombra gave them back to me so try me prissy but you will all suffer join or die!

 **Back with the battle with Tom and Sombra**

"You've grown weak" said Sombra, while on the attack

"Well with all the villains I've faced you know how many said that to me...all of them but I all ways prevails in the end and with all my friends from each dimension I'll fight to protect them all." I yelled back dodging blasts with ease

"Now!" yelled Sombra. Just then a thousand shadows came and made a doggy pile on top of me. "You see Tom I always win." he said laughing maniacally. Just then a golden light shown from underneath the pile of shadows and within the cracks. In a second all the shadows blew up. I walked out but my mane had turned a golden colour and stood up.

"Nice trick. What's next can you turn your mane light blue." said Sombra still laughing. **(Anyone get that reference let me know in the comments/review)**

"Ha. It's called Super Saiyan and you are through Sombra." I said, "Finally I'm back.

"Oh my God. H-h-he did it he got his powers back after he died I thought he couldn't do that again." said King Kai

"Seriously he told me he would try and he did get his powers back." said Goku

"Okay Sombra time to die" I said. Just then he stabbed me through the heart again.

"Noooooo! Screamed the girls who then got thrown over to my dead body and then there fusion ran out.

 **Well I'm gonna keep it here but I'm gonna upload another one at mid-night SA time(GMT +2). Until next time Stay Frosty. Just incase I don't upload it...Happy New Year everypony.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Resurrection of T part 3

 _ **So Happy New Year from South Africa FYI I am white**_ _ **and I say this**_ _ **because there is always a misconception that everyone in Africa are black but enjoy the final**_ _ **e**_

As I lay there dying I could only think why I wasn't strong enough. My body turned to a ghost only for a moment and then shot back to...Namek?

"What happened out there Tom" asked Goku frantically trying to get the information.

"I told you already Kakorot he is weak and is useless" said Vegeta

"Wow thanks for the confidence boost Vegetables" I said. After I said that Vegeta started giving me that I will destroy you look.

"So it is true" said King Kai

"What is true King Kai" said Goku

"That he has drained your friend's power and used it against you Tom" said King Kai

"So how do I beat him" I inquired

"The only way is to go all or nothing" said King Kai, "You have to go Super Saiyan 3"

"What that's impossible for him...he just got his powers back he has to train." said Vegeta

"Sorry Vegeta but this is my fight." I said, "Dragon I wish to be brought back to life"

"Your wish is my command" said the Dragon, "You have made your wish...goodbye"

"See you guys later" I said and with that I disappeared in a bright light

 **Back in my MLP timeline (because there are other MLP timelines)**

"No", screamed the girls,"Thomas is gone and now who will save us"

"Time to die 'my friends'" said Twilight

"No Twi...don't" screamed the girls. But to late she already released her shot at them.

Then the shot got exploded nearly killing the girls but I stopped it. "You girls okay" I asked

"Thanks to you" they said in unison

"How are you still alive I killed you" yelled Sombra

I then ran up to Sombra and delivered a flying kick to his face knocking him back and I then powered up my attack. "Kamehameha" I yelled releasing my attack on him thus blasting him to pieces. I then turned around coming face to face with Twilight who yelled at me.

"You will perish for destroying my King/husband" she yelled and cried in front of me

Taking the opportunity to get my friend back I quickly powered up and released my last hope for Twilight.

"Special Memory Canon" I yelled

"A gigantic beam of Purple and red light shot from my fingers and hit Twilight on the head. She blacked out for a moment and when she woke all of her memories came back to her and she was herself again except for her appearance but her cutie mark had turned back to normal as well.

"Girls and Tom I'm so sorry" she said starting to cry

"It's okay it wasn't your fault" said pony AJ

"Yeah everything is going to be fine" I said

Just then an explosion of dark light emerged and Sombra was back and pissed.

"You've ruined my plans for the last time you..." he said to just get cut off by me

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" I screamed powering up. My mane turned gold and it started getting longer and longer until I stopped with the third transformation.

"This is Super Saiyan 3 and it is your time to die Sombra." I said "Ka-Meh-Ha-Meh-Haaaaa" shooting a gigantic wave of energy which swallowed up Sombra which destroyed all of him including his horn this time.

"Is it over" asked human Rainbow Dash

"I think it is" said Twilight who is now back to her normal self except for her appearance

"Wait where's Thomas" asked both Pinkies

"Over here" I called

"That was...Awesome" screamed pony Rainbow Dash

"Well I'm just happy everything is back to normal." I said

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Well all that's left is the Epilogue so until I upload antd start up my new story**_ _ **Stay Frosty**_


	13. Chapter 13

The Epilogue: the beginning of a new adventure.

So after the battle and the destruction of Sombra, life in Equestria returned to normal and the four alicorns were reunited after some time. Tears were shed, parties thrown, and everything was normal.

Soon after that Sunset and the rest of the human mane six went back to the human world leaving their newfound powers behind that was taught to them by their Dimension Jumper friend.

Twilight went into surgery to get her horn fixed. Most of the doctors thought after Sombra and done what he had done to her horn that there would be no hope to fix it but luckily one D.J. was a trained doctor on Surgeon Simulator and took her into surgery.

"I hope she'll be okay." said AJ

"She will...I hope" said Rainbow Dash. Several hours passed and there was still no news from me on how the operation was going

I walked in. "So she'll be fine. She might be in a little pain for a bit but her horn is back to the way it was before the incident with Sombra. Also I patched up her wounds that were inflicted on her during the battle." I said confidently

"Thanks Tom...for everything" they all said in unison

"Hey. It was no biggy. Remember friends till the end" I said

 ** _Couple weeks later_**

Twilight was back to her regular alicorn self with a bigger heart than ever before. One day we met at her castle ready for a meeting.

"So what happens now" asked Twilight

"You know out of all the universes I've been to, this one...feels more like home but their are others out there that need my help. Weather it means I like it or not I will always answer the call and currently I feel a disturbance like there is a battle and there is a different type of powers being used and not one that is familiar." I said

"Well one more party" said Pinkie cheerfully

"Yeah one more party" I replied

The party was swift and quick but I felt like there was another celebration happening at the same time but there was that power again but it was just a feeling and the party continued through the night and not a evil force to threaten it.

It is hard when goodbyes come but friendships last forever said a wise pony once and now here is were my journey ends and a new one begins so is it fate that started it or is there more out there. My name is Thomas and if there is trouble in any dimension I will be there and soon I will defeat the enemy which is my past and help others in need but for now I will let fate carry me no matter where I go so watch out evil because he comes your worst nightmare back in action.

 **The** **proper** **ending**

 **So here is the long over do ending you wanted and just keep in mind I wrote this one on my phone so it isn't as good. So I will see you in the future and make sure to check out this guy, Mikalzilla, who is a crazy cool guy with a good FanFiction that is still in progress so until next time Stay Frosty**


End file.
